In general, the installation of a data transmission cable requires the use of connectors that are coupled with terminal ends of the transmission cable. The cable and connectors cooperate to couple two or more data transmission terminals together. Due to cable size variability and connector interface type, technicians fabricate or “re-terminate” cables with connectors in the field. Exemplary cables include Category (CAT) 5E, Category 6, Category 7, Category 7 Direct Burial, and so forth. Exemplary connector interfaces include RJ45 through GG45. Connector housings that hold the cable and the connector interface may interface with a connector bulkhead, which typically includes a male or female connector interface that is complimentary to the connector interfaces that are coupled with the cable.